


Prom Night

by The_City_Rain



Series: Frikey [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Frikey, Highschool AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prom Night, frank gets a bit dramatic, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Frank randomly buys two prom tickets. His best friend Mikey tries to guess who he's taking.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Frikey - Relationship
Series: Frikey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, you gotta tell me!" Mikey exclaimed, leaning across the lunch table to get closer to Frank.

Frank Iero and Mikey Way were both seniors at Belleville High. They had met as freshmans and quickly became inseparable. They told each other almost everything and hung out whenever they could. They lived on the same street so seeing each other was easy.

They were currently sitting in the corner of the busy lunch hall, just the two of them sitting at the plastic table. Mikey dropped back into his seat and stared down his best friend from across the table. 

The school prom was coming up and the posters were everywhere. Frank and Mikey originally planned to blow off prom and have their own movie night which Mikey was very excited about. On the last day of ticket sales, Frank had sat down at their usual table with two tickets.

"You gotta tell me! I'm your best friend! Who's the girl?" 

Frank tutted and shoved the tickets into his schoolbag. "You're so nosey."

"You're so mysterious!" Mikey shot back.

"I can't believe you. Blowing me off to go to prom and you won't even tell me who you plan to bring as your date." Mikey shook his head in disbelief.

"There's no point telling you until I get a yes. And you're a blabbermouth." Frank shrugged, shoving food into his mouth. 

Mikey dramatically gasped, clutching his heart like he was genuinely offended. "Rude!" He quickly reached over and stole some of Frank's food.

Frank whined and smacked Mikey's hand away. "Thief."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Frank calmly eating and Mikey looking around the large room. 

"Jamia."

"Huh?"

"That's who you're asking. Jamia."

Frank shook his head. "Wrong."

"Huh.." Mikey curiously looked around some more. "Christa."

"Nope."

"Lindsey."

"Ew no. That's a bit far fetched."

"Well this is hard." Mikey pouted. "It'd be easier if you just told me."

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Because I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Meow."

Frank just snickered at his friend. "You're an odd little man you know."

"I'm not little."

"Yeah, 'cause of them damn platforms."

"You're just jealous."

Frank nodded solemnly as the bell rang. Both boys cleared the desk and stood up. "Jennie."

"Mikey." Frank sighed.

"Dennie."

Frank just raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Is there even a Dennie at this school?"

"If there was, would you ask her?"

Frank just groaned and walked out ahead of Mikey, letting the taller boy catch up. 

"I'll see you after school?"

"If you have you're glasses on." 

Mikey rolled his eyes and gave Frank a punch to the arm before heading away in the opposite direction to him.

The day passed slowly, Frank overthinking instead of paying attention to his classes and Mikey trying to think of girls Frank would potentially ask.

Frank waited by the wall outside the school for Mikey at the end of the day. He was always out first, Mikey having to sort through his disorganised locker to get the right books for homework. 

Frank bounced on the spot, starting to overthink again. He was slightly regretting purchasing the tickets. He knew it was a huge risk and he felt bad for making Mikey think he was being blown off. 

"Kelsey!"

Frank quickly spun around, letting out a small shriek at the sudden hands on his shoulders. He was met with the sight of Mikey doubled over laughing.

"Sneaky fuhker! What the hell?!"

"Your face!" Mikey snorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose once he had straightened up.

"Who the fuhk is Kelsey!"

"The girl you're taking to prom?"

"No!" Frank groaned. He knew the walk home was gonna be a long one.

"Grace." Mikey started walking.

"No."

"Jess?"

"No."

"Kristin?!"

"No."

"Chelsea?"

"No."

Mikey took a moment to think. "Hannah?"

"No." Frank sighed, turning on to their street.

"I'm running out of girls here, Frank. Why can't you just tell me?!" Mikey whined.

"You!"

Mikey froze, confused. "Huh?"

"It's you, you asshole! I was gonna ask you to prom!"

"I thought we were gonna hang out instead? Our movie night?"

Frank groaned in frustration.

"As a date! I was gonna ask you as a date because I fuhking like you, Mikey."

"B-but that's.. are you..?"

"Gay?! Fuhking hell!"

Mikey bit his lip, looking nervously at his angry friend. "You are..?"

"I dunno what I am! But I like you!"

"Frank... I-"

"Hate me?"

"What?"

"You hate me. That's it, right? You're a homophobe or something."

"Frank you're overreacting I li-"

"You know what?! Fuhk you! You nosey fuhker! God this was meant to be romantic but you're a homophobic dick!"

"I'm not!" Mikey worthlessly called to Frank's retreating back. He quickly went after his friend. "Frank wait!" Mikey quickly took a step back, the front door shutting in his face.

Mikey knocked relentlessly on the door but had no luck. He pulled out his phone, quickly shooting Frank a text.

Mikey eventually decided to retreat home, knowing Frank could take hours to calm down. He immediately ran to his room once his was inside, ignoring his mother and brother sitting at the kitchen table. He belly flopped on his bed and yelled into his pillow. He rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling.

Mikey wondered what he would've said if Frank had asked properly. He had always liked Frank more than he probably should have. He had spent nights awake wondering about his sexuality and decided to just accept that he didn't know. He laid there, deep in his own thoughts until his mother called him down for dinner.

Mikey trudged down the stairs with his head down. His mother frowned as he took a seat.

"Michael?"

Mikey grunted in response.

"Did you have a fight with Frank?"

"He's mad."

"Did you do something?"

"He didn't let me explain."

"Well, I baked some cookies earlier, why don't you go over after dinner?"

Mikey nodded, dutifully eating his dinner while his mother packed some cookies into a small box. After clearing his place, he thanked his mother and grabbed the box. 

Mikey grabbed his coat and pulled on his shoes. He strolled over to the Iero residence and timidly knocked on the door.

"Mikey! How nice to see you!" Linda exclaimed, embracing Mikey in a hug.

"I'm assuming you're here for Frank?"

"Yeah, is he in his room?"

"Yes, he's feeling a little down. Did something happen?"

"Something I can fix hopefully." Mikey awkwardly held up the box of cookies, scuffing off his shoes and heading for the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Iero."

Mikey silently stood outside Franks bedroom door. He thought over what he was going to say again and again before knocking and letting himself in. He walked over to the pile of blankets in the bed and frowned. He set the cookies down and climbed into the bed next to Frank.

"Hey."

"Mikey?"

Mikey just tugged the corner of the blanket until Frank moved to let Mikey underneath.

"I'm not homophobic."

"No?"

"Well-" Mikey pretended to ponder. Frank hit his arm with a scoff. "Dick."

"You know, I'm kinda the opposite of homophobic."

"Opposite?" Frank whispered, looking into Mikey's eyes.

"I'm kinda homo. Just a little. I dunno."

Frank's eyes widened comically.

"You're-"

"Gay?! Fuhking hell!" Mikey mocked teasingly.

Frank groaned, covering his face with his pillow. Mikey laughed at him and poked him. "Hey, hey, Frank, come out." 

Mikey snorted at his own joke, making Frank groan louder.

"You're so lame!"

"Well you like me so." Mikey stuck out his tongue at him.

"Yeah actually.. I do."

Mikey silently stared at Frank, carefully taking in all his features before leaning in. Their lips met for the first time as they moved together, inexperienced. 

Mikey slowly pulled away just enough so he could speak.

"Can I take one more guess?"

"What?"

"Mikey?"

Frank just grinned and pulled Mikey closer to himself. "How did you know?" He mumbered before reconnecting their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frankie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mikey chewed his lip.

Frank and Mikey stood outside the sports hall. It was finally prom night. Both boys were sporting their tatty second hand suits.

"Guys go with their friends all the time."

"But we're not exactly friends." Mikey held up their connected hands as if to remind his boyfriend.

"If something happens, we can always go back to our original movie night plan."

Mikey nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, cool cool. Can we get a pizza after this?"

"Duh." Frank grinned. "Now let's go in."

They both walked up to the entrance of the hall, the music getting louder as they approached. Mikey suddenly stopped right in front of the doors. "Frank." He whimpered out.

Frank gently pulled him to the side so they wouldn't block up the entrance. "Hey, look at me." Frank gently cupped his boyfriends face. "We're okay, I'm not gonna let anything happen to us alright? And this is our last year, only a few month left okay?"

Mikey nodded, blinking away the tears formed from anxiety. 

"We don't have to, Mikes. We can always go get that pizza now instead."

Mikey shook his head, taking a few more deep breaths. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"You wanna go in?"

MIkey nodded again, letting Frank lead him into the humid hall. They both looked around, admiring the decorations set up.

"Wanna get our picture taken?" Frank asked with a grin.

"Are my eyes red?"

"Nope."

"Yeah okay, c'mon."

Mikey dragged Frank along to wait in the, thankfully, short line. The photographer smiled at them when they stepped up to the background.

The first few pictures were normal, just the two of them side by side and smiling. Frank looked up at Mikey, a mischievous grin taking over his face. He suddenly grabbed Mikey by the waist and pulled him close, connecting their lips.

Mikey made a shocked sound, his immediate reaction being to push Frank away. He quickly relaxed into the kiss, his cheeks going bright red in the process. Frank pulled away with a smirk. He grinned at the photographer when they were done and tugged Mikey out of the way.

"Awh Mikes, you're all red."

"Asshole."

"Oi! You two!" 

Both Frank and Mikey whipped around to face the voice. They were met with three boys approaching them menacingly.

"You fags?!"

"No, why?" Frank responded calmly.

"You two just kissed!"

"Was a joke," Frank shrugged, quickly pulling Mikey through the sea of people and to the other side of the hall.

"You okay?" Frank asked. He watched as Mikey took his deep breaths before responding.

"Yeah, I think so. As long as they don't come over again."

"Don't worry about them okay? Let's have some fun, wanna dance?"

Mikey looked skeptical. Frank slowly guided him to the dancefloor, a shiteating grin on his face. Mikey eventually gave in, following Frank onto the dance floor.

The two boys danced all night, only taking short breaks for a drink during slower songs. They decided to leave early, just in time to miss the crowd. They picked up a pizza on the way home to Mikey's house. 

The boys tumbled through the front door, giggling. They were met with their parents and Gerard all having a cup of tea in the living room.

"Did you have a nice time boys?"

They both grinned and nodded quickly. "Look! We got pizza! Just for us!" Mikey narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. Frank cackled and wrapped his arm around Mikey's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

"Are you two high or something?" Gerard snickered.

"On life!" Frank exclaimed proudly. "Wait... does this mean our house is free?" He asked his parents, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikey gasped, smacking him with his pizza-free hand.

"It's free to responsible people." Linda raised her eyebrow at her son and his boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, responsibility. See you!" Frank quickly grabbed the keys from his dad and ushered Mikey back outside. They ran across the street and quickly scuttled into Frank's house. They trampled up the stairs and jumped onto the bed. They set the pizza between them and ate it faster than light.

Mikey flopped back onto the bed once he was finished. He looked to his side where Frank had laid next to him and grinned.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Buying the tickets."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saying yes."

Mikey grinned and leaned in to connect their lips.


End file.
